Pool Time Fun!
by BlackRose2424
Summary: Raven and Best Boy are both in love with each other and really want to expess it but they can't! Neither of them have had the courage to tell the other in fear of being regected...until now.


So this is my first fanfic so please treat me carefully! Anyways I would like to say that i have read so many great fanfics that have inspired me to make some! So here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. if I did then it would have kept going and Raven and Beast Boy would have already kissed!

"Morning all!" Cyborg said as he walked through the common room door. But the only person he could see was Beast Boy sitting at the kitchen bench with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. All Beast Boy said was "Morning" in a flat depressing tone. "Hey BB. How come you're up so early? Thinkin about HER again huh?" asked cyborg. Beast Boy just nodded. "I tried to be nice to her by making her her hebal tea and she takes it with out so much as a hello or a good morning and slams the door in my face. It just hurts soooo bad when she rejects me like that. I just want to crawl up in a ball and die!" sobbed beast boy. Cyborg came over to the table and leaned against it. Patting bb's back Cyborg said "BB if it makes you feel any better u think I know where she keeps going off to." said cyborg gently. "Really? Can you tell me where?" pleaded BB. "Ok but you might not be able to control yourself around her." explained cyborg. BB had a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't I be able to control myself? I have for the last 4 years!" BB thought to himself. "Look go put some board shorts on, grab a towel and come back out here." cyborg told BB. BB race out of the common room and to his room. He had to find a pair of boardies and a towel quick. "Aha! Found them!" he said to himself as he pulled themm out from the bottom of his drawer. They were purple grey and blue. "All the colours of Raven!" he sighed. They were his favorite shorts for that reason. Quickly he found a black towel and put his board shirts in and draped the towel over his shoulder. He quickly ran back to the common room. He found cyborg there waiting for him. "Dude! Where is she the beach?" said BB sarcastically. "no. In the pool room. Now don't get overwhelmed. She isn't wearing her usual black one piece. Don't ruin it now! This might be your only chance with her! Good luck!" BB raced off to find Raven.

"That was sooo sweet of Gar to bring that tea in for me! I could never tell him that though. I just wish more than anything that I could just tell him how I feel! It wouldn't work though. He would never fall in love with someone as creepy as me! He deserves better." though Raven to herself. Raven went and put on her favorite swim suit. A black green, black and purple 1 piece. "All the colours of Gar!" sighed Raven to herself as she grabbed her towel. As she walked out of her room she ran right into Starfire who was holding a bag behind her back. "Hi Raven! Listen, I need to talk to you." said Star suddenly getting serious at the end. "Ok" replied raven. "Follow me to my chamber of sleep and Ill talk." raven followed Star to her room where star sat down on the bed and motioned for raven to sit down too. "Raven I can see that you are upset about something. Tell me please." Star asked gently. "It's nothing Star." said Raven cooly. It so happened that Raven had gone to starfire to talk about her feelings towards Beast Boy in the past. "oh. I see. This is about BB isn't it." said star figuring it out. "Yes. Yes it is. He was trying to be nice by giving me my tea this morning and I acted like a jerk! I just took it and closed the door in his face!" raven sobbed into her hands. " I know where BB is raven. And I have something for you to wear!" said star getting excited. "What's wron with what I'm wearing now?" asked raven confused. "if you want to win BB over you're not going to do it wearing that no offense there. I have this for you!" giggled star and pulled out a frilly 2 piece that was very revealing but was green, black and purple! "Wow Star! Thank you!" raven smiled and hugged star almost as hard as star would usually would. Raven took the swimmers and her towel and took them to her room to get changed. She put them on and thought "Hey they don't look too bad on me! Actualy the look great! Wait I forgot to ask her where Gar was!" she quickly raced back to stars room and found her sitting on her bed looking at her with a smirk on her face. "Forget something raven?" star chuckled. Star told her that he was in the pool room. "Good luck!" Raven raced of to find Gar.

star walked to the common room to meet cyborg. She stood beside him and he asked her "Did it work? Did she put it on?" "yes and it actually looked far better than I though it would on her! I think this is going to work!" said star giggling. Cyborg gave star a high-five and said "about flippen time I think!"

He walked in and put his feet in the pool seeing that she wasn't there. "she must have left all ready." he thought glumly. As if he had asked her to come in raven walked in silently. She stood there for about a minute stairing at all of the mussels just on his back and arms. She just wanted to run over take his pants off and ride him forever. "Hi Gar!" said raven a little too cheerfully. She sat down about a foot away from him "hey raven!" "god she is so hot! I just want to take off her panties and fuck her so hard!" he thought. He could feel himself getting aroused. "she can't see what's happening down there or she will think I'm a perv and she'll leave." he thought "Well I'm going in! How about you?" asked Raven cheerfully. "whoa maybe he does like me! I can see a bulge in his pants!" she thought biting her lip. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter the more she thought of it. she quickly jumped up and walked over to the diving board slowly and gracefully. She was waving her hips side to side with each step basically making Beast Boy drool. She climbed the ladder just as slowly and did a perfect dive. "wow. She is so beautiful! I wonder if she can bend that way all the time?" thought BB getting harder. "Hey Gar? Come on in! The water is great!" shouted Raven all the while thinking "Get in here now so I can confess my love to you, hope you feel the same way and let you fuck me so hard that I wont be able to walk properly for a month." she could feel herself getting hornyer. BB hurried to the diving board and dived a perfect dive aswell into the pool. Raven couldn't keep her eyes off of beast boy's mussels. "wow. He is so hot." BB swam over to raven and backed her into a corner in the shallow end and looked her up an down. "wow she looks soooooo hot! I love the swim suit. It really complements her features. It kinda looks like me!" BB thought with a smile. "He is sooooo hot and I love his board shorts! They are making his erection even bigger!" BB said "I have to say some thing to but it's kind if hard to say." he said blushing purple. "mines hard to say too so how about we both say ours at the same time?" "Ok! Thats a good idea raven! You really don't know how smart you are." Raven blushed scarlet. Raven then said "Ready? Set, GO!" and they both said at the same time, "I LOVE YOU!" they both stared at each other in awe and amazement. Raven started crying. "Whoa what's wring raven? Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked with concern in his voice. He swam over to her and hugged her close to his body. Raven started smiling as she snuggled her head into the crook of Beast Boy's neck. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She stopped crying and Beast Boy pulled her chin up towards him and looked into her eyes. "are you ok?" he asked her again. He then saw that she was also smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen! "I'm fine! Better than fine! I'm crying because I'm finaly able to express my feelings too you!" and she quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Of course he kissed back and his tongue licked at her lip begging for access. She let him in and wave after wave of pleasure went through them both.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey cyborg! Hi st..star!" Robin stuttered at the sight of starfire for obvious reasons. "Why did you want me to meet you to at the security camera room?" asked Robin. "I want you to look at some thing that star and I devised." replied Cyborg. Robin opened the door and went inside amenity other two followed. "what room am I looking at?" Robin asked curiously. "The pool room." said Cyborg said with a smirk. "ok that is really weird! I must be getting tired because I think I see Beast Boy and Raven making out in the pool and it looks like you might have to clean out the pool afterwards cuz it looks like they are about to get lucky!"

" are not going crazy

is BB and Rae

3.I know that I will have to clean the pool out

should probably give them some privacy." said Cyborg.

"your right. Let's go. Bout time don't ya think?" said Robin laughing with cyborg.

Raven could now feel the bulge in Gar's pants now digging into her hip and looked down at it to see how big it had gotten. When she looked back up BB was blushing out of control. "do you want me to help you with your little well big problem for ya?" she said to BB as seductively as she could. "Really Raven? Are you really ready to rake that step?" BB asked concerned. "I am ready for you Garfield. The question is are you ready?" she said seductively. "I've been ready for 3 years! I'm not waiting any longer now!" and he untied her top half of her swim suit and her full breasts popped out. Raven blushed as BB started stairing. She then started moaning in pleasure when he started sucking on one while playing with other with his free hand. "Ohhhhhhhh...Gar!" she kept moaning. She was in heaven. Beast Boy sucked, nipped, licked and flicked her nipple on the breast that he had in his mouth. She pulled away from him though and it wasn't all that easy since they were still in the pool. She then took of his boardshorts and chucked them to the side of the pool. "wow Garfeild! I'm going to have a lot of fun this morning!" she said playfully. She then started to stroke his 9 inch member up and down and it didnt take long for it to get fully hard. "that not fair raven!" BB whispered in her ear and then he took her panties off and started to fondle with her pussy.

"Ohhhhhh..Gar!" she moaned. Suddenly bb put a finger inside her which madder her arch her back in pure extacy! She got his finger out of her and got out of the pool slowly showing off her ass as bb's dick throbbed. She received a lustful look look from bb. She then sat down on the edge of the pool and spread her legs wide open for Beast Boy to see. Beast boy could smell her. All of the animals inside him wanted her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to pleasure his mate. He waded over to raven and looked into her eyes and saw nothing more than lust. He took both of her legs in his hands and looked them up and down. He had always had a fetish for her legs. He kissed her left ankle and proceeded to kiss and lick every bit of skin on her left leg. He then switched legs and did the same thing. Meanwhile, raven was overwhelmed with pleasure. She was moaning and groaning. She gets off just having Garfield touch her. Even just a hand on her shoulder. The electricity between them was like a drug to her. Beast Boy then put both of her legs over his shoulder and pulled raven closer so only her ass was touching the edge of the pool. He then looked into those lust filled eyes of hers and growled. That one simple low, animalistic, growl seemed to turn Raven on even more. It seemed she really liked the animalistic side of Beast Boy. Beast Boy then shoved his head into her pussy and started to eat her out. "FUCK! GARFIELD! YES! YES THAT'S RIGHT! EAT MY PUSSY YOU ANIMAL!" Raven continued to breath heavily as though she had just run a marathon. Garfield loved the taste of Raven's juices. All of the animals inside him were screaming "HARDER! TREAT HER LIKE A QUEEN! SHE IS YOUR QUEEN NOW! YOU LIVE TO SERVE HER! PROTECT HER!" Beast Boy then prodded her entrance with his tongue and flicked her clit. He loved the sound of Raven screaming his name like that. Raven then felt her inner walls contract and she screamed "GARFIELD! IM GONNA CUUUUUUMMMMMM!"Beast Boy did not stop though. He couldn't even if he wanted to. All of his inner animals were controlling his brain to pleasure her as much as possible. Beast Boy didn't want to stop anyway; he wanted her to enjoy this. All of a sudden Raven came all over Garfield's face! "GARFIELD!" screamed raven. "S...sorry G...G..Garfield!" stuttered Raven just coming down from her climax. "For what? You taste sooooo good Raven." whispered Garfield. He then got one of his fingers and wiped all of her come of of himself and swallowed it all. Raven couldn't take it anymore! She jumped into Beast Boy's arms and kissed him passionately. She straddled Beast Boy's waist and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Beast Boy broke the kiss and could hear Raven slightly whimper. Beast Boy grinned seductively and whispered in her ear "I want you Raven. I need you. I am thinking "be gentle with her or she might break" but the animals inside me are screaming "BREEDBREEDBREEDBREEDBREED!" they think that I have chosen a brilliant mate. They can sense if you are suitable to breed. They have chosen you. I have chosen you. And I beg of you; let them have you! I need you right now." raven was turning scarlet. "I want you too Garfield. Lust is basically humping everything that moves in my head, Love is almost fainting, Desire is in her room with a dozen dildos, lube and has even found some spell that can make a copy of anyone you want for a certain amount of time to do whatever you want to do with it. And guess who she has made Garfield? YOU." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to blush. Raven jumped out of his arms and swam to the steps out of the pool. As she got out she waved her hips back and forth teasing him even further. She then got onto the sun chair and spread her legs open wide with both legs either side of the chair with her elbows in front of her resting her head and looking at Garfield seductively. Garfield just stared. "Well? Show me how much of a beast you REALLY are." she said seductively. Beast Boy jumped out of the pool and leaped onto Raven. Both of them panting harshly and staring into each other's eyes, Raven said "Well give me all you've got you sexy ass changeling!" beast Boy grinned and said "Oh dear dear Raven; you have NO idea what you are in for." and with that Beast Boy positioned his cock over Ravens entrance. He looked into Raven's eyes again and was met with a naughty grin. "well I like the element of surprise." she said and bucked her hips up and put his dick up her slit. "Fuck Raven!" screamed Beast Boy. Beast Boy then started thrusting in and out of Raven very slowly and not very deep so that Raven could get comfortable with the feeling of him inside her. All of the animals inside him were screaming at him to go faster, harder, deeper! But he didn't want to hurt her in any way. He then reached her barrier. He looked down at her "Raven...are you ready?" he asked with concern in his voice. She nodded "it will hurt for a little bit but if you keep going it will go away quicker." Beast Boy nodded and thrusted deep inside and broke her barrier. Raven winced in pain. It made Garfield's heart break to see her in pain. But he didn't stop. He wanted this pain to go away. Beast Boy kept thrusting a d Raven felt the pain slowly turn into pleasure. "Mmmmmmmmm. Gar go faster. Mmmmmmmmm" raven cooed. Beast Boy picked up the pace figuring out that the pain had gone away. "Ohhhhhh Rae! You're so tight! You feel so good!" moaned Beast Boy. Raven started to backer hips up to meet all of his thrusts. "FASTERFASTERFASTERFASTER!"she screamed as he thrust harder and faster and sent her nerves crazy! He they leand down and took one of her breasts in his mouth and started nipping at the nipple. "YESYESYESYESYESYES!" Suddenly BB hit her G spot and she screamed "GARFEILD!" he then kept hitting her G spot over and over and over and over again. "R...r..Raven! IM GONNA CUMMMM!" "Do it! I want you in every way possible! CUM INSIDE ME GARFEILD! I WANT TI FEEL IT!" she screamed. "GARFIELD! IM CUMMING!" and Raven and BB finally let go and they both screamed each other's name in pure extasy. "OHHHHHH FUCK GAR!" "RAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEENNNNN!" he popped put of her and lay down next to her. "wow." was all they both had the energy to say. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I'm gonna go and check the cameras to see if the love birds are ok. I mean they have been in there a long time." he said. "I think that lovers Raven and Beast Boy are just tired from their making of love. Let them be." starfire said softly. Star turned around and winked at robin and smiled at him seductively. Robin's eyes widened end then he smiled a huge grin. "ok I can se what is going on. You two go have fun and I'll go and check the screens for BB and Rae." cyborg sighed and watched robin chuck star over his shoulder to her room and listened to star giggle all the way down the hall. Cyborg walked the other way and went into the security room. He checked all of the monitors.

Raven's room: nothing.

Beast Boy's room: nothing.

His own room: nothing.

Robin's room: nothing.

Starfire's room: Starfire riding Robin making out. Uck! Did not need to see THAT!

Common room: nothing.

Pool room: Raven and BB naked while holding each other and asleep. Awwww! The only reason I'm not grossed out is cuz they have a towel over them.

Well they are ok and star and robin ar having fun I'll just work on the T-Car

"Did I just do IT with Garfield? Wow! How long have I wanted to do that? About four years I think. Gar is so cute when he is asleep! He still has the little fang that shows between those two beautiful,louchous lips! And his body! Not to muscular but not too skiny either! Ahhhhh perfect to me. His eyes are the colour of my favorite Sade of green!" Raven thought to herself. "oh well I'll just go back to sleep and get up when he does."

"How did I ever get so lucky as to have Raven like me? Raven I perfect in every way. Her hair just touches her ass now that she grew it out! It the perfect shade of purple. Her eyes are that same shade too! They are the prettiest thing other than Raven herself that I have ever seen! Her body curved in all the right places and her soft, silky lips! Ahhhh heaven!" BB though to himself. He decided to see if she was awake and if so to tell her that it was dark outside.

"Rae? Raaavveeennn?" he cooed. "Yes Gar?" raven asked sweetly. "its dark outside. By the way, do you want to swim for real this time with me?" he asked shyly. Raven rolled over to look at him and saw that he had turned into a kitten and had started to pur and rub up against her bare chest. The kitten then turned into a puppy and jumped off the chair. Raven sat up wondering where her lover had gone. Suddenly the green puppy jumped in her lap with her swim suit and his board shorts in it's put them down and then put the bottom half of himself inside the boardies. The puppy then transformed back into the Beast Boy she knew and loved. "Tada!" BB said proud of himself for putting his shorts on with out his hands. "show-off!" raven laughed and jumped of the chair and put her swim suit on and went to the diving board once again. She jumped off it again but not with the graceful dive she had used before. She bombed into the pool this time! "what happened to the graceful dive?" asked BB snickering. "oh that? That was just to lure you into the pool and to show how bendy I could be for you!" raven stated mater-of-factly. BB just stared at her with devious eyes and a smile that matched and shook his head slowly. BB walked up to the diving board and said "I'm going to get you back for that Rae. I'm not sure when or how but I will get you back for it." "Oh I'm sooo scared! What ever shall I do?" Raven said dramatically. BB bombed into the pool and swam ip to raven. She attempted to kiss him but he swam away turning into a dolphin. Raven laughed and wrapped him in black magic, morphed him back to normal and levitated him back over to herself. "you morphed me! How do you do that?" Beast Boy asked shocked. "oh Garfield. There are many things that you don't know about me." Said Raven. She suddenly jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him tight like there was no tomorrow. It was the happiest moment of their lives and they didn't want it to end any time soon.

Ok so that was my firs fanfic! Please review! Flames accepted! I wanna know what you guys think!


End file.
